Present For My Princess
by Kuuga
Summary: Marceline has been wanting to give something to Bubblegum for a while. Another bubbline story with fluff, flufffluff and fluff!
**At Marceline's cave (Marceline's POV)**

"Oh, a letter from princess. She should have just texted me. Let's see..." I said as I read the letter I got from the mail earlier. "Hm?"

*Dear Marceline,

I'm having a party at the Candy Kingdom tomorrow. It will start at seven. Please come if you have the time.

Bonnibel Bubblegum*

'A party, huh... I bet she's throwing it for another successful science stuff of hers.' I thought inside my head as I chuckled.

"Wait. It's already seven..." I said as I looked at the time. I've been sleeping all day so I haven't had the chance to check my mail. "Anyways, better go soon or else princess is gonna get mad at me." I smiled as I took my journey to the Candy Kingdom.

 **At the Candy Kingdom (Bonnibel's POV)**

"She's still not here! How could she ignore a royal invitation?!" I said while looking at my wrist watch as I wait for Marceline.

"Maybe she didn't get the mail, your majesty." Peppermint butler says with a concerned face while holding a tray of glasses of wine.

"That can't be... Maybe she's just late again."

"Yes. She'll be here before you know it, pri- ah!" before Peppermint butler could finish his sentence, the floating vampire suddenly took a glass of wine from behind and sips the red from it leaving Peppermint butler surprised.

"Wuff. That's some good wine." Marceline smiles.

"Marcy, you're late again!" I said angrily as I crossed my arms.

"My bad. Were you worried I won't show up?" The vampire teases.

"O-of course not! Anyways, didn't the letter said the party starts at seven?!" I scolded the vampire.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Marceline says as she floats towrds the veranda of the castle.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air. Wanna join me, princess?" The vampire says as she reached for my hand.

"S-sure." I blushed with a smile as I held her hand.

When we got to the empty veranda, the vampire suddenly smiles at me.

"It's been a while since we got to hang out, huh?"

"I guess so. I've been very busy lately." I said with a bitter smile.

"To be honest, I miss the times when we used to hang out doing nothing." Marceline smiles while floating around. "How about you?"

"Of course I miss those times as well, Marcy." I smiled.

"Oh! Look behind you!" The vampire suddenly points at something behind me as I turn around.

"What?! Where?" I panicked and asked. "There's nothi-... Marcy?"

As i turned around to face the vampire, I couldn't found her presence. "Where did she go..."

While looking around for her in the veranda, two hands suddenly covered my eyes.

"Guess who!" A familiar voice said with a playful tone.

"Marcy!" I said surprised as I grabbed her wrists. "Where have you been?"

"I just forgot something." She explaines as she hands out a cute little box.

"Oh, what could this be?" I said with a surprised voice as I took the box from her.

"A little present for you." The vampire smiles as I opened the box.

"Pink! A pink initial bracelet! I love it, Marcy. Thank you." I said as I leaned the bracelet with the letter 'B' to my heart. "Wait. I think I've seen a bracelet looks like this before..."

"Yep. 'Cause I wear it all the time." The floating vampire says as she shows me the similar bracelet but with the color black and the letter 'M' on her wrists. "I'm glad you liked it, Bonnie."

"Pairing bracelets..." I whispered as I look at the bracelets.

"What's the matter?"

"N-nothing." I said as I realized i was staring at the bracelets. "That's very sweet of you, Marcy." I said as i leaned for a hug.

"You're welcome, Bonnie." The vampire says as she hugs me.

It's been a long time since we shared a hug. I remembered how calming it is to be around Marcy. Oh how I missed those red eyes. That playful smile. That sentimental freshness... Marcy...

"Uh... Princess?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you... Sniffing me again?"

*sniff sniff*

"?! N-no I'm not!" I blushed and slightly push her away.

"Haha. I'm glad you like how I smell." Marceline says as she slightly scratches the back of her head a little.

"I just... I just like calming scents, okay?!" I blushed.

"I bet you smell the t-shirt I gave you whenever you're alone." The vampire teases as she puts her hand in front of her mouth.

"How did you know?! Have you been watching me without telling me?!" I asked curiously.

"Uh..." The vampire says as she makes a surprised face. "Uh.. That was a joke..."

"?!" I gasped as I heavily blushed. "HAHA! A JOKE! NICE ONE, MARCY!" I said with a serious face but with a loud voice while slowly walking towards her.

"B-Bonnibel?" The vampire calls for my name with a terrified face.

I leaned my face close to her's and looked in to her eyes.

"Don't you dare say a word about this to someone." I said with a serious tone.

"G-got it." Marceline said while trying her best to look in to my eyes.

"Good." I smiled brightly as I gently pet her head. "Now, how about playing some of your songs for us?" I asked the vampire. "I could set the instruments in no time!"

"Let's rock this party." The vampire smiles. "I'll go get my ax bass from home."

"Got it. Have a safe flight." I smiled.

"Thanks, Bonni-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I leaned for a kiss.

"Thanks for the wonderful present,

Marcy. I love you!" I said as i blushes slightly.

"Anything for my princess." The vampire smiled and took her flight.

 **Marceline's (POV** )

"I'm so turned on right now."

 **Hey guys! Another bubbline story for you! Thank you for supporting the last story. Please feel free to review!**


End file.
